


Thought Through

by Tomopi



Series: Rare Pairs To Share [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: “Spencer, you have an IQ of 187. You are a certified genius, but sometimes you can be utterly adorably obtuse. It is okay. It has been okay for some time now. I’m thankful that you took me into consideration for your actions until now, but it isn’t necessary anymore. Go!”
Relationships: William LaMontagne Jr./Spencer Reid
Series: Rare Pairs To Share [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588975
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Thought Through

**Author's Note:**

> It's the new year and I decided that I will write short pieces to all the rare pairs I adore so much this year. Because there is not enough of them. I'm starting with Criminal Minds because I'm binging the show once again.

„You are staring.“  
Reid startled as he heard JJ whispering into his ear. He turned around with a guilty expression and looked down at her.  
“It’s okay, you know?” Spencer shook his head, his gaze unconsciously searching for someone he should never be searching for.  
“No, Spencer. It’s okay.”, Jennifer smiled slightly as she watched him struggle with himself.  
“But it’s not. It wasn’t then and although circumstances are different now it’s still not okay. It never will be okay.”, he mumbled, forcefully looking at JJ again. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek, then pinched it. She laughed at his yelp and followed by patting said cheek.  
“Spencer, you have an IQ of 187. You are a certified genius, but sometimes you can be utterly adorably obtuse. It is okay. It has been okay for some time now. I’m thankful that you took me into consideration for your actions until now, but it isn’t necessary anymore. Go!”

The genius looked at his friend for a few more minutes, then he turned around and walked over to the person he had been secretly staring at for longer than he cared to admit. A bright smile answered him as he stepped closer.  
“Spencer! We have been talking about you. Henry wanted to know if you’ll come to the museum with us next week.” Spencer nodded slightly, bit his lip. He took a step front, then back again. “I need to talk to you…”, he mumbled, afraid anyone else could hear him and make the wrong (or worse the right) conclusion.  
He turned around without waiting for a response and left Rossi’s house out of the back door. It was cold, way below zero, and snow was covering everything, but he knew that everyone would come outside to see the fireworks as soon as the clock struck midnight. For a moment Spencer just took everything in he could see, until he heard the door close behind him.

“Is everything okay?”  
Reid turned around and couldn’t help smiling at the concerned look scrutinizing him. He nodded. “Everything is good, don’t worry. I just… It’s been a long time and… JJ said it’s okay now, it’s just that…” Reid could feel his frustration rising and started wringing his hands. Slightly bigger hands suddenly covered his and he raised his gaze from where he had been unconsciously staring at the floor.

“Spencer, it’s okay. Take a deep breath and sort your thoughts. Take your time, I will be waiting.” Spencer nodded, took a deep breath and tried to sort his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say, but emotions were hard. He took another deep breath.  
“I like you, Will. I have been liking you for a long time, longer than I’m comfortable admitting even to myself. You have always been right here but so far away because you were married to JJ. And then you suddenly weren’t anymore. But I didn’t want to hurt JJ’s feelings so I never said anything. She told me that it’s time just five minutes ago. I’m not sure she’s right, but as you can see I still listened to her and I think I’ve been rambling.”

Reid couldn’t help himself and looked up into Will’s face. He tried to school it into a blank mask, but he knew that Will probably could see expectation, fear and hope fighting in his expression. Emotions were hard. Spencer on the other hand could only see wonder.  
“Could you please say something, because your silence makes me nervous.”, he mumbled, his gaze returning to their hands.  
“Sorry, I’m just surprised. I would never have guessed that you like me. I mean, I knew that you liked me, but not like that.” Spencer looked up again, slowly nodding his head.  
“Yes, that was my intention. It would have been unnecessarily uncomfortable for all three of us – and probably for the boys as well – if you had known about my feelings.”  
He couldn’t help but wonder what the little smile on Will’s face meant.  
“You always think everything through, don’t you?” “I try to. Is that bad?” A small chuckle escaped Will as he shook his head. No, that’s completely fine. That’s completely you. But I have a question. You told me how you feel about me. Which I appreciate, but I want to know what you want to happen now.”  
The genius stayed silent for a moment, thinking, considering, before he answered. “In an ideal case where you reciprocate my feelings? I’d like us to spend more time together. Not just as father and godparent but as people who share affection for each other. To learn about each other and maybe even enter a mutual relationship with everything that entails and we feel comfortable with.”  
Will nodded slowly. “So, you want me to be your boyfriend?” “That would be the ideal outcome, yes.”  
Although this was only a conversation in Rossi’s garden Spencer had never felt so nervous before. He wanted to start wringing his hands again, but he was scared that Will would take his hand back again and that he would lose the warmth encompassing his hands. But will smiled.  
“I would like that. I like you as well, Spencer, have for some time. I would be honored to be you boyfriend.” A blinding smile spread over Spencer’s face and he felt the urge to celebrate somehow. Before he could do anything though the door to the patio opened and the others came out, loudly counting from ten backwards. Spencer turned around a bit disappointed, but couldn’t help grinning when he felt Will intertwine their fingers.

This was a nice way to celebrate.


End file.
